orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Changing Winds
"Changing Winds" is the seventh episode of the sixth season of Orange Is the New Black. It is the seventy-second episode of the series overall. It premiered on July 27, 2018. It was written by Heather Jeng Bladt and directed by Andrew McCarthy. Synopsis Badison hustles to get back in Carol's good graces. Blanca longs to get pregnant -- and Nicky has a plan. Caputo and Figueroa's relationship evolves. Plot Present Cindy and Flaca are the new radio hosts for Litchfield Max. They are being supervised by Luschek who's asleep at the desk. Nicky, Lorna, and other inmates are in the laundry. Lorna is helping to come up ideas for payback to C-block. Nicky tries to discourage her from joining in but Lorna says that her mama bear instincts are making her want to protect the baby inside her. The other inmates tell Daddy that Lorna has an idea for payback but she says that she already has something in the works. Daya comes in to see Daddy and asks for more oxycodone. Daddy only gives her one pill and tells Daya to be grateful for it since it came from Barbara's personal stash. Madison tells CO Hellman that he needs to get C-block some jobs. Hellman tells her that her job isn't his job. Madison asks if she's found them a new pipeline to bring in drugs. Hellman tells her that the drugs came in via breakfast burrito. Madison says that she checked the spot but he says that he gave it to Carol because she told him to deal with her from now on. Madison goes to talk to Carol. She asks if she's the fall girl despite having not done anything. Carol says that that's right she hasn't done anything to keep D-block from sabotaging their jobs. Madison tells her that she has payback ideas but Carol says that she's now a joke to Barbara and D-block. Piper says that they should be doing something better with their life than just taking quizzes in magazines. However, she changes her mind and does the quiz with Alex. She learns that she is peaking right now. Alex tells her that now is a time to course correct. Piper decides to write a memoir about her experience. Alex has peaked already and is on the other side going down. Lolly goes to talk to Maria in psych. Maria tells her that she didn't try to kill herself that it was someone else. Lolly asks if maybe someone wants to silence her for something that she knows. Maria says she doesn't know anything but she does know people who have reason to want to kill her. She begins to list names of people she suspects: Gloria Mendoza, Blanca Flores, Piper Chapman, etc. Maria begins to describe her experience of almost drowning in a toilet to Lolly. She tells her that she stopped fighting and that she felt at peace finally. Maria gets called up for her psych evaluation. Madison is in the shower but she's having trouble brushing her teeth. Alex goes over and helps her but tells her that she doesn't condone her brushing her teeth while in the shower. Madison asks her if she's in prison for that and Alex says yes she has a passion for cleanliness and will kill to achieve it. Madison says no that she is in for something big. Alex says maybe but that she's peaked and her glory days are in the rearview. Madison says that she called it and that she should get her own psychic hotline. she also says that she'll change her name to Radison. Alex tells her that's a hotel chain. Madison asks her if she had the ambition of a younger Alex and looking for a new pipeline in, which cookie would she corrupt? Alex says that she doesn't think that way anymore but suggests Luschek since he's morally bankrupt. Alex asks why she's messing with drugs when there are other things that people would pay for. Madison tells her that she's a genius. Cindy and Taystee are going through fan letters that were sent to Taystee. Cindy reads one of the letters aloud and Taystee says that Suzanne would hate all the rimes. Actually, Taystee says that she'd probably frame the letter and that they should try to see her. Cindy says that she doesn't see Suzanne trying to find them. Taystee says that maybe she doesn't know how. She gets the idea for them to invite Suzanne to hang out with that at yard time and that Cindy can use her radio show to tell her. Cindy says that she can't guarantee that the message will come up because of her and Flaca's flow. Maria tells the doctor that she has to get out of psych. That if she were going to kill herself she wouldn't do it in the toilet but that she didn't try to kill herself. The doctor tells her that he can't release her until he can guarantee that she won't do it again. Maria confesses that getting additional time added to her sentence screwed her up. But that now she sees that hurting herself isn't the way out. The doctor says he doesn't believe she's being sincere and that he'll see her next week. Maria says that she wouldn't commit suicide because she stays alive for her baby. The doctor says that he'll release her but that he's prescribing her paxel. The nurse tells Maria that she knows she didn't try to kill herself and that it sounds like a baptism to her. She hands Maria a "God Loves You" brochure. Linda comes into the prison and asks if they can fit four inmates into one cell. Tiffany Doggett tries to catch her attention. Linda tells the guard to go get her a tape measure so she can talk to Tiffany in private. Tiffany thinks that she's a prostitute because of the way she's dressed and wants in on it. Linda tells her that she isn't an inmate but that she works for MCC. Tiffany starts to bring up what happened in the prison between Linda and Boo and Linda tries to shush her. Linda says that she doesn't need to mention that to anyone. Tiffany says that she doesn't know how she isn't going to say anything unless Linda has a way to keep her mouth shut. Luschek is trying to get the VCR to work so that the inmates can exercise. Gloria says that this doesn't count as exercise. Luschek makes them do 400 jumping jacks. Luschek dismisses the class after watching Irene jump around in her cast. Madison stays behind and talks to Luschek. He says that he'll help her out if he gets 60% of whatever she's trying to do but Madison says 20%, 30% tops. He asks her what she's looking to get her hands on. Cindy and Flaca are wrapping up their radio show when Cindy decides to give a shout out to Suzanne. She tells her to find them in the yard sometime. Daya is in the laundry room and is experiencing pain since the oxycodone wore off. She "accidentally" drops some bleach so that she needs to go into the closet to grab supplies to clean it up. Inside, she finds the oxy being hidden in the broom handle. She takes one and hides the rest in her bra. Lee Dixon spots Joe Caputo reading in his car. Joe is waiting for Natalie Figueroa. Joe tells Natalie that for their first and only date he wants to get a glimpse of the real her. She says fine that she'll go along with his plan but that he has to turn off this Bruce Springsteen that he's playing. Joe asks why she hates Bruce and she tells him about how she was at Bruce's concert. And that Courtney Cox got picked to go up on stage while she was only two seats away. How it could've been her if she hadn't been so fat. Nicky and Lorna are in the yard. Nicky wants to go talk to Blanca but Lorna doesn't want to be disloyal to D-block. Nicky goes on her own and sits down next to Blanca. Nicky asks how Red's doing and Blanca tells her that she's not talking to them. Blanca tells Nicky how she wants a baby because by the time she gets out of prison it might be too late. Nicky suggests artificial insemination but Blanca says that's too expensive. Nicky goes on to tell her how she can do it on her own by using a turkey baster. Frieda is sitting at a table with Tiffany and Suzanne in Florida. Tiffany says that she made a deal with the devil to be in here. Suzanne is confused over whether or not to visit Cindy and Taystee in the yard. Frieda tells her that friends are a liability. She also goes on to tell her that the yard is a scary place where bullies hang out. Joe and Fig are at a bar drinking. Joe tries to ask her about Taystee but Fig gets suspicious. Joe says he's just trying to make conversation and that he doesn't really care. Fig tells him to tell the truth. That he does really care. Joe says from now on he's only going to care about himself. Fig tells him that those girls mean something to him and that he helped them in his own way. Joe says that that's what she hates about him but she says she doesn't hate him. Joe gets called on stage to sing karaoke and serenades Fig. He reaches out into the crowd and pulls her up on stage with him. They dance but then Fig stops it and says she can't believe he's leaving. Piper is in the library trying to find the memoirs. One of the inmates tells her that they don't have any. She looks around and finds a box full of old photos. Some are of both C and D block playing together. Piper asks why that is but the inmate says that that's just a fairy tale. Luschek is directing an exercise class. Afterward, Madison takes the phone he was using to play music on and hides it in her cast. He tells her that there will be all new songs on Friday. She tells him that next time to charge the phones up more. That if he brings them in faster there might be something for him. Daya walks into the cell block high on oxycontin. She goes to sit with Maria who is suspicious about why Daya's sitting with her. Maria tells her that sitting with her isn't going to get her popular with the girls here. Daya says she could care less. Maria asks her if this is what she does with her extra time. Daya tells her that she doesn't know what she's talking about because she's walking on air. Suzanne finally goes out into the yard. Taystee spots her and goes to give her a hug. Taystee tells her about the other riots and how they're making changes. Cindy tells her that everything is going their way. Taystee asks if they're treating her okay and Suzanne says that she doesn't need them all over her all of the time. Taystee says that they just wanted to make sure she was fine. Suzanne says she was fine until she came out to the yard where there were bullies. Suzanne walks away and Taystee wonders why she feels that way. Cindy says she doesn't know. Daddy goes to Daya's cell and asks her where she's hiding the oxycodone. Daya tells her that she has a couple left but that she thought Daddy had a plan. Daddy says that she did but that the guards won't touch D block. Daddy says she's going to unleash her girls on Daya. Daya kisses her and the two end up making out on Daya's bed. Piper tells Alex that they're going to bring back kickball. Alex says she thought Piper was writing a memoir. Piper says that this will be a hopeful note for the reader because right now the take away is that she made prison worse. Madison comes up and tells Piper that she needs to talk to Alex. Piper says that anything she says can be said in front of her too. Alex tells her to keep her enemies close and walks away with Madison. Madison tells Alex that their plan worked and that Carol will beg for her to come back. Alex says she might want to keep a low profile. Madison says that Alex is her right hand gal and Alex says that she isn't going to be a part of it. Madison says that she did her a favor laying off Piper and that she's collecting on that favor. One of the druggies comes up and asks Madison for the drugs but Madison says she doesn't have any and pushes the girl away. Another one comes up and stabs Madison. Madison falls to the ground and quickly shoves the phone she was hiding into Alex's sling. Piper comes and grabs Alex so they leave. The yard erupts into chaos as the guards try to hold everyone back. Flashbacks Madison Murphy Madison is in class being made fun of in class. She gets upset and breaks one of the beakers. At home, Madison is tearing up her room when her parents walk in. They tell her that the school is expelling her. Her dad says that they should've disciplined her like her brothers. Madison says that if he touches her with that belt she's going to throw it out the window. Her mother says the window that she broke the other day when she had a baby tantrum. This upsets Madison and she throws a book at her mother's face. Her motherflas asks her what they ever did to her to deserve this. Madison is doing pushups in the mud at Changing Winds. She's been sent there for reformation. The girls ask Madison what she's in for and Madison tells them that her friends call her Badison. The other girls say that they don't call her that. Madison says that they should be afraid of her because she's done bad things. One of the instructors pushes her into the dirt. One of the girls says that only person she could scare around here is Roach. Madison, Roach, Patty and Duray are walking down a trail. Roach asks for a sip of her water but one of the girls purposefully bumps into her causing her to drop it. Madison is upset because thfat's her water but another girl offers her some of hers. Madison goes to take a drink but only gets a mouthful of sand. The instructor calls Madison to the front. He tells her that he knows she's being messed with but that only she can decide who she's going to be. Madison and Roach are trying to build a tent but they suspect someone stole a piece. Madison says she has a plan to get back at the girls but Roach is hesitant. Madison tells her that they need to write their own stories and Roach asks what she had in mind. Madison tells her to follow her lead. She sprays something in Roach's face which causes her to run back towards the camp fire. Madison goes to spray her again but trips and accidentally sprays fire onto Roach. They instructors tackle Roach to the ground and put the fire out. The other girls finally call her Badison because of it. Memorable Quotes TBA. Galleries TBA. Cast Main Cast *Taylor Schilling as Piper Chapman *Natasha Lyonne as Nicky Nichols *Uzo Aduba as Suzanne Warren *Danielle Brooks as Tasha Jefferson *Jackie Cruz as Marisol Gonzales *Laura Gomez as Blanca Flores *Selenis Leyva as Gloria Mendoza *Taryn Manning as Tiffany Doggett *Adrienne C. Moore as Cindy Hayes *Matt Peters as Joel Luschek *Jessica Pimentel as Maria Ruiz *Dascha Polanco as Dayanara Diaz *Elizabeth Rodriguez as Aleida Diaz (credit only) *Nick Sandow as Joe Caputo *Dale Soules as Frieda Berlin *Yael Stone as Lorna Morello Muccio *with Kate Mulgrew as Galina Reznikov (credit only) *and Laura Prepon as Alex Vause Guest Stars *Daniella De Jesus as Irene Cabrera *Beth Dover as Linda Ferguson *Amanda Fuller as Madison Murphy *Shawna Hamic as Virginia Copeland *Mike Houston as Lee Dixon *Alice Kremelberg as Nicole Eckelcamp *Alysia Reiner as Natalie Figueroa *Greg Vrotsos as Greg Hellman *Nicholas Webber as Alvarez * and Lori Petty as Lolly Whitehill Co-Stars *Hunter Emery as Rick Hopper *Kana Hatakeyama as Charlene Teng *Vicci Martinez as Dominga Duarte *Rebecca Knox as Tina Swope *Sipiwe Moyo as Adeola *Shirley Roeca as Vazquez *Henny Russell as Carol Denning *Christina Toth as Annalisa Damiva *Venida Evans as Mabel Wilkinson *Sharon Hope as Med Tech Sharon Chamberlain *Nancy Slusser as Lady Bar Patron *Jim Bracchitta as Dr. Burch *Nicholas J. Coleman as Councelor Nardi *Chandler Acloque as Grace 'Roach' Campbell *Celia Chevalier as Jessie Duray *Kayla Janowitz as Brittney Quiner *Frances Mercanti-Anthony as Colleen Murphy *Wade Mylius as Kevin Murphy *Shannon Walsh as Laura 'Patty' Patterson *Ben Curtis as Mr. Sprang *Claire Lilley as Holly *Brandon Thane Wilson as Luke Music TBA. Trivia TBA. Navigation Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Badison's Flashback